


Peter Parker One-Shots

by MintSolace



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Asthma, Asthmatic Peter Parker, Avengers Tower, Blood, Burns, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Dad! Tony Stark, Deaf Clint Barton, Deaf Peter Parker, Depressed Peter Parker, Depression, Eating Disorders, Epilepsy, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Peter, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Language, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Nice Peter, Nightmares, Nobody is Dead, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter-centric, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Peter Parker, Sassy Tony Stark, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sensory Overload, Snarky Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Superfamily (Marvel), Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Clint Barton, dad!Steve Rogers, grounded peter parker, peter parker self harm, punching walls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSolace/pseuds/MintSolace
Summary: Superfamily one shots, Spider-man one-shots, basically all Peter Centric





	1. I'll hold you

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Peter has a bad day and slips back into the old habits that he promised his dads he'd stop.   
> TW: Depression, Self-harm, self-hate  
> Tony is Dad and Steve is Pop

_Peter's POV_

It was hard. To not be able to save everyone. To watch someone die in your arms.  A complete stranger too... so why should it matter? Why do I let little things like this get to me? My arms ached and my ankle throbbed. I could feel cuts along my back rubbing against my suit.   
"Hey Karen," I spoke to the AI, "Don't tell my dads my injuries if they ask."   
"Wouldn't that put you in more danger?" Karen wondered.  
"No, I'm sixteen. I can take care of myself."  
I walked home in complete silence having run out of web fluid, dragging my feet a little with each step. I wasn't supposed to be patrolling tonight, I was supposed to be studying with Ned. Well I was already in my Spider-Man suit and I lost my change of clothes somewhere so why the hell should it matter. I mean, I don't give a shit now. I'm so drained. I walked passed a large window on a coffee shop, though it was dark outside I could still see my reflection. My unusually pale skin and the extra dark bags under my eyes. My normally Dark, mocha eyes were now dull and muddy with no depth. I let out a sigh as I arrived at the doors, expecting some lecture on staying out past curfew. 

Seeing no sign of parents, I tried to stealthily make my way to my room. The events of the night kept playing in my mind, I felt sick to my stomach. I kept telling myself in my head,  
 _'You're not good enough to be a Superhero.'_  
 _'You were never good enough to be a Superhero.'_  
 _'You let everyone down'_  
 _'You are a failure.'_

I felt the bile rising in my throat but I kept swallowing it down.   
"Peter! Thank God you're ok! I was worried sick, do you have any idea how late it is? You're almost 2 hours past curfew." Pop yelled instantly embracing me. I didn't hug back like I normally do, I get went stiff while he held me. 2 hours? i was expecting something more like 30 minutes.  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Pete, are you alright?" I looked up into my father's eyes, they were bright blue. Almost as blue as the color on the American flag, I mean he is Captain America after all. I stay quiet while thinking of my answer.   
"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine. Just tired. Where's Dad?"   
"In the lab. He's been working on my shield for me."  I nodded while trying to wiggle out of the death gripped hug I was placed in.   
"You're not off the hook yet. Did you get into a fight? You weren't supposed to patrol." I didn't answer, "Karen what are Peter's injuries?"   
"I was instructed not to inform you, Mr. Rogers." Well, that's better than telling him I guess. "But he has sprained ankle, twisted wrist, a fractured rib, and an erratic heartrate as of now."  
"Peter. " His voice was firm.  
"Look, I just want to go to bed." My voice was cracking, I tried to sound assertive. I couldn't.   
He sighed, and walked away to the kitchen, defeated. It's the only battle I've won today. 

When I was in my room everything came crashing down. The tears that had welled up in my eyes spilled over and onto my checks. I slammed my fist into the wall I felt my body moving in autopilot mode, I watched as I moved towards a small wooden box. Opening it, I saw two small razors. Perfectly clean. I picked one up and made a thin line on my wrist. another, another, another, another. I felt the blood dripping down my forearm. None of them were deep but damn, there was a lot of them. I came to when a drop of blood hit the carpet. It all happened within about 2 minutes. I let out a hysterical and loud sob. I promised I wouldn't do this again. I had broken that promise. I promised I had no razors. I lied. I promised and once again, I failed. I heard footsteps running towards my room.   
"Peter? what was that noise? Are you ok? Did you yell for someone?" I heard Pop banging on the door.   
"FRIDAY, Unlock Peter's door." dad demanded. My heart fell into my stomach. They couldn't see. They'd be so mad.  
"NO. DON'T UNLOCK THE DOOR." I yelled though it was more distraught than a normal yell. I shoved everything under my bed and threw a blanket over me.  
The door opened. My dads burst into my room.   
"Peter, Pete baby. Look at me, come out it's ok." My body was racking with hideous sobs. I was such a failure. I failed that man during the fight. I failed the avengers. I failed my dads, I failed myself.   
"Pete, it's just us, hon what's going on? Why are you this upset?" I couldn't answer truthfully.   
"You'll hate me, I can't say." I sobbed   
"Peter, we will never hate you."  
"I couldn't save him. A man died today because I'm not strong enough. I'm never strong enough. I let everyone down. I let the Avengers down. I let you guys down."  
"You didn't let us down, we all know that we can't save everyone, Petey. It's ok."   
"No it's not just that..." I came out from under the blanket and showed them my arm.  
"no... no peter. not again. Please tell me this isn't real." Dad begged  
"I'm so sorry."  
They cleaned out my cuts and wrapped my split knuckles and sat with me on the couch.   
"I know that we shouldn't punish you but the next time something like that happens you have to come to us or we'll start taking away privacy. Peter, please come tell us if you want to do something like that again." Pop said while Dad nodded.  
"I didn't even register that it was happening until after it happened. I'm sorry."  
"We're gonna go to your room and i'm taking away everything sharp in there. and if I find things hidden after today, I'm going to take your door." Pop said, "We just want you safe."  
We went to my room and he took the blades and my scissors and clothes pins and thumb tacks. We came up and held me tight again "Peter, please know that I love you." I smiled into his chest, "I know."


	2. be you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is trans and May doesn't except him so in order to set him straight she hits him and when steve and tony start questioning him something slips out   
> TW: abuse, mentions of blood

Last night was tough, when Peter looked at himself in the mirror he could see the bruises forming on his arms, the black eye, and slightly crooked nose with some dry blood coming out of the nostrils. He tried to clean up some but the black eye still remained and we was absolutely not going to wear any makeup, even just to cover it up. You see, ever since Peter was around the age of 5 he knew something was different. Instead of playing with Barbie's, dolls, and make-up, he opted to play with Dinosaurs, superhero action figures, and trucks. He always kept his hair short and in about 7th grade he figures out that maybe he didn't want to go by Emily anymore. He told this to Ned and MJ, his closest friends, and they helped him pick a new name that they could call him. The selection started out as Nathan, Daniel, Peter, Ryan, Seth, George, and James. Then was narrowed down to Nathan, Daniel, Peter and James, Then was narrowed further to Nathan and Peter, and finally he chose Peter. Choosing his middle name after his deceased uncle, he waited for the perfect time to tell his aunt. Years passed and Peter became Spider-Man. That was the only place he could truly be himself, he has a makeshift suit and a binder to conceal his already flat chest. He knew that if he ever wanted to tell May about Spider-Man he'd have to come out as Peter first.   
"Hey May, can I tell you something?" Peter asked, his voice was quiet and shaky.  
"Of course darling," She smiled.  
"I think... I think that I want to be a boy. Like I want to dress as a boy, I want to be called by a boy name, I want to get a more boyish haircut, MJ and Ned already helped me pick out a name already. We decided on Peter but I think I want the middle name Benjami-" May cut him off   
"What the hell are you thinking? You are a girl. And you are _not_ deserving of that middle name. We are done with this conversation. If you want to continue with this lifestyle you can wait till you move out or leave But this will _not_ happen under my roof." Peter's heart sank. "Your birth certificate says Emily Renee Parker and Emily Renee Parker is who you'll always be to me."  
"But-But May you aren't listening to me, I'm not happy like thi-" She cut him off again,   
"Then _LEARN_ to be happy. You are Emily Renee P-" This time, Peter cut her off.   
"Shut up! I am Peter! Emily is gone." He yelled over her. Suddenly, there was a sharp sting across his face and he realized that she had slapped him,  
"May?! What the fuc-"   
She grabbed a fistful of his hair, her nails digging into his scalp slightly, and threw him in his room.   
"You will stay there until I come to get you. Do not even think about sneaking out or you will find all of your stuff on the sidewalk."  So he stayed, and he waited. He waited for hours and hours until finally he fell asleep. Having no lunch or dinner before, he woke up starving. May had commented on his recent growth in appetite and he knew it was one of the spider effects, but he normally used the excuse of a growth-spurt. He walked to the fridge where he say May's name written on everything and a note on the counter saying 'If it doesn't have my name on it then it's yours but otherwise DO NOT TOUCH my belongings.' God, he regretted telling her. He should've just waited until he moved out. Months like this went on, Showing up to school with bruises and being questioned by the teachers. Rapidly loosing weight to the point  even Ned and MJ are concerned. He walked home from school one day, since May no longer would pick him up.   
"Hey, May there's a weird car parked out.... what's going on."  
"Someone's here to see you." She said, no emotion in her voice. They hadn't really talked much since the day it happened, Peter started feeling less like a nephew, or as May would say _'Niece'_ ,  and more like and unwanted guest.  
On the couch sitting right in front of Peter was Tony Stark, the Tony Stark.   
"Hey there, kiddo. Remember those emails I sent you about the internship?" what? no, He didn't remember anything like that.   
"Oh, yeah. I remember those."  
"Well we're taking a few kids in for a few weeks to help assembly and design some products, your aunt seemed cool with it, wanna go talk about the details in private?"   
He nodded his head yes, even though he had no idea what the fuck was going on.  
Once they were in Peter's room with the door shut Tony pulled out his phone, showing a video of Spider-Man stopping an SUV with his hands.   
"That's you, right? Don't answer that, We both know it's a yes."   
"I-uh- well, Uh- no, no that's not me." Peter stuttered which made Tony let out a chuckle,  
"Ok, sure. so you're the Spider guy? Spider-Ling? The crime fighting Spider-Boy?" Thank God, That meant Mr. Stark didn't know about Emily.   
"Spider-Man." He corrected quietly.  
"So, Spider-Man, what do you say about becoming an Avenger? You could come up to the avengers tower whenever and get on bigger missions than just neighborhood crime fighting. I could talk to Aunt Hottie and get some things sorted out if needed." Was the Tony Stark actually asking Peter... Peter Parker, just the neighborhood crime fighting Spider-Man, to join The Avengers?   
"Mr. Stark, I- I would love to but I think- No i'm just- I've- I've got homework," Tony Rolled his eyes  
"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, but the offer still stands."  
"Mr. Stark, I can't just drop out of school. I love being Spider-Man and I'd love to get out of this place... but, I don't know." Tony nodded in understanding, "Is there like a free trail I could try? like just test the waters first then see if i'm really up for it?" Tony snorted,  
"Up for it? Kid, you stopped a bus with your hands. Why wouldn't you be up for it?"  
"Well, I'm young. I'm only 15 right now."   
"We'll train you."  
"My suit isn't that great..."  
"We'll get you an upgrade."  
"What if the Avengers don't accept me?"  
"Then they'll have to complain to me." Wow, Mr. Stark was really set on having him be an Avenger.   
"You know what? I think i'll give it a go."  
"Atta boy, so you should start packing some of you stuff and I'll go tell Aunt Hottie the news. By the way, what's your name?" Tony asked. This was his chance. He could start over and be himself.  
"Peter. My name's Peter parker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that I'm going to make this into an actual start so I'm stopping the one-shot here but i'm going to copy paste this over to another story of its own so that I can go further with it.


End file.
